Valentines day Event 2nd place
by AkaKuro Shipping Warriors
Summary: Prize for 2nd place LadyLyn Serdon


**Secret Valentine 2nd Place**

**Summary:** Prize for 2nd place

**A/N:** Yaahoo~ GyunGyunMinMin and Lunatari23 here~ So congratulation to LadyLyn Serdon

on finally reaching the end of the event in 2nd place! You did great! As thanks and one of your prizes we would like to dedicate this fic/drabble of hopefully you will find romantic to you~

LOL Hope you enjoy~

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing~

**Secret Valentine**

Through the unending darkness, LadyLyn walked, she had gotten through nearly all of the obstacles that stood before her. It was most unfortunately that she had taken some wrong turns here and there and now stood before a steel framed door. Hesitating at what could be on the other side, LadyLyn cautiously opened the door.

Upon opening the door all she saw was a void, which immediately sucked her in. In her terror she shut her eyes, and braced herself for whatever was pulling her through. As quickly as it all began it came to an end. She felt something cold, and hard beneath her. Opening her eyes, she saw she was lying on concrete.

LadyLyn stood up and looked around, she was no longer in that dark hallway she was before. She was outside once again, and on a path that seemed to go in one direction. As upon looking back she saw nothing but a void of darkness, which if she tried to cross wouldn't let her. So without any other choice she treaded down the path led out before her.

With each step the world seemed to be changing and forming in front of her. Wooden post started rising up from the ground, with hanging paper balloon lanterns. They were swaying, as if there was a small breeze. Trees too started appearing, all cherry blossoms trees at that, their petal raining down and swirling around; making the area seem like it was pink, and calming as it's scent filled the air.

Starting to relax at the picturesque scene, of paper lanterns, and cherry blossoms, against the backdrop of a sunset, that added that red golden hue to all the pink, as the lanterns light started to illuminate the coming darkness. LadyLyn wandered more at ease, until she heard a beautiful melody. It was enchanting as it was alluring, it calmed her nerves, and she had to see who it was playing.

Following the sound of music, she found herself, at a fair ground. LadyLyn looked in amazement as she saw a teal head, dressed in formal attire smiling warmly at her while playing the violin. He made a gesture with his head for her to come, while he continued playing. As she got there and was about to ask him something, he immediately stopped playing to put a finger to her lips to silence her. To her surprise the sound of the violin still kept playing, there was someone else here she immediately noticed.

That thought quickly went out of her mind, when Kuroko took one of her hand, and gave her a rose. Much different than the regular rose she had been picking up in the maze of obstacle in the event. This one was gleaming in a ruby coalescing light way as if it was made of a diamond like crystal. It was truly beautiful as she stared in awe at it. But once again she was snapped out her musing, as Kuroko took her hand and started leading her further into the fairground.

As they walked it was getting darker and darker, the lights of the lanterns started glowing brighter, and giving everything a feel of nostalgia and beauty as it amplified the atmosphere with the sound of the violin stilled being played somewhere. They eventually stopped, and Kuroko told LadyLyn to wait. He went off somewhere and came back with his hand behind his back. He told her to close her eyes. As she did so, she felt that he had wrapped a blindfold around her, and told her to follow him, as he took her hand and continued her to what he called a surprise.

The further they went the louder the sound of the music got, she knew they must be getting closer at that point. Eventually they came to a standstill, and the music stopped too. She felt another pair of hands take her other hand, and Kuroko and the stranger led her into something, that felt like it was wobbling and not on the ground.

LadyLyn was starting to feel nervous, as she felt as if she was in an elevator. The feeling of gravity leaving her, as she felt herself, being lifted through the contraption she was standing on. After a long while, it came to a stop and she felt it swung side to side at its sudden halt. She was still being held by the two people who she had blindly trusted in leading her.

When everything was still, she felt the side that Kuroko was on let go of her hand, as he moved behind her. He took off her blindfold, and to her surprise she saw that the other person was Akashi Seijuro who too was smiling at her as warmly as Kuroko had when she first saw him. They both took her hand and let her to the window.

Upon seeing outside, she saw she was high up in the air, and was on a Ferris wheel. Shocked and amazed was evident on her face as she looked down, the cherry blossom trees and lantern bellow her now was laid out with purpose, as she saw it say Happy Valentine's day, all lit up with the glow of the fire within the lantern.

"Happy Valentine's Day LadyLyn "Akashi and Kuroko both whispered on either side of her, as they both leaned in to plant a peck on either side of her cheek. Feeling warm inside, she jumped in shock when she saw the fireworks being lit up in the night sky all around her.

If this was a dream, then she didn't want to wake, up, oh how she wished she could just stop time and remain like this with the two boys who she ships together for all eternity~

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: **Well hope you like it LadyLyn Serdon Thank you for playing our game to the end, Happy Valentine day's it LadyLyn Serdon and all who read this fic~

Lunatari23 and GyunGyunMinMin signing out~ Peace yo~


End file.
